This application requests funds for establishing a state of the art training program in Cognitive Neurology at Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center, Youville Rehabilitation Hospital, and Harvard University with a focus on research. The arrival of the baby boom generation into late middle age and improved survival after stroke, head injury, and infection, together with a higher life expectancy in general, is resulting in growing numbers of individuals with cognitive impairment. Consistently productive work in cognitive psychology and cognitive neuroscience has led to improved methodologies and better models of normal cognitive, emotional, and behavioral function. These advances are beginning to be applied to the study of human cognitive disorders. However, the marked complexity of the neurocognitive models and methodologies requires formal training for mastery of concepts and the appropriate use of tools. The main motivation for this training grant application is to prepare young neurologists for carrying out up-to-date research in human neurobehavioral disorders at the systems level, which we hope will ultimately result in improved rehabilitation. We propose to train two neurocognitive fellows per year for a period of three years selected from applicants with M.D. or M.D., Ph.D. degrees who have completed a neurology residency. Clinical and research training takes place at three linked sites: the Division of Cognitive Neurology, the Department of Psychology, and the Neurorehabilitation Center, linked to two Neuroimaging Centers . Twenty-four interactive faculty members (9 core, and 15 ancillary) with expertise in cognitive neurology, cognitive neuroscience, neuroimaging, aging, and neurorehabilitation, will work under the guidance of a Program Director and Executive Committee. Principal areas of training include perception, motor control, language, memory, attention, visual cognition, executive functions, and development, as they pertain to normal subjects and to neurocognitively impaired patients.